Things I Hate About You
by Milkovich
Summary: Natsu doesn't in love with Lucy? Please who am i kidding?


This is my first ever Natsu Lucy fanfic, and i'm still working on that, but anyhow i published it and please review xxx so that it can encourage me to make more

* * *

It never occurs to me that it was always Natsu who saved me in my despair, the question is now, why? Why would he sacrifice his time, even himself to bother to help me out of every problems I run into. Yes, I do realize he holds dearly to the people important to him, but I'm not his only friend, what about Gray? Erza? He always act like they'll be fine because they can take care of themselves, and I'm not, and why the hell am I thinking about this in the first place? Oh yeah come to think of it, I heard Natsu and Gray talked about me this morning,

"You managed to save her this time?" Gray asked, serious tone. "Yeah, almost" Natsu shrugged. "Whaaaa" Gray give a confused look to Natsu. "It's rare for you to let Lucy get a scratch" he teased, and Natsu avoided to look Gray in the eyes, as he averted his eyes so quickly. "I caught up in something" he explained, "never see you so distracted" the ice-mage answer simply, and the fire breather just shrug it off. "You're in love with her?" Gray asked out of nowhere, "what?! No! of course no, she's just a friend who happens always caught into something complicated, and I'm always there to help her" he explained abruptly leaving Gray staring at him in confusion, "Geez Natsu, I only ask you love her or not, a simple yes or no would suffice, seriously what is wrong with you?" Gray laughed bitterly. "Well, it seems I'm not in love with her" Natsu raised an eyebrow, "right?" he added asking for Gray agreement. "I guess," Gray shrugged. "Yeah, it definitely is" Natsu answered simply, ending their conversation.

I don't know why but it hurts to hear Natsu talk about me like that, I guess deep down, I really want Natsu to look at me as more than a mere simple 'friend' but I should've known, that Natsu is that type of guy. The type of guy who only cares about being the best in the world, about getting to the top, about beating Gildarts, Erza even Mira, about always fighting with Gray, and not to mention, to find Igneel. It seems that Natsu life always revolve around that, that makes there's no time to think about love, and I knew it, but why I keep denying it? Like somehow I hope he can see that I love him. Geez, making me love him, and being carefree and all, it's getting on my nerves, it's not fair at all. Why am I capable of falling in love with that flame head bastard? It's so frustrating.

* * *

The last time I save Lucy, there's something wrong, like why am I doing this? Come to think of it, I always save Lucy, but for what? Just to show my power? Or because she's a friend that needs my help? But why is it always me? Can't someone else help her? Why is that I can't let anyone scratch Lucy? But in the end do I really need a reason to that? But I have the unfulfilled dream I desire, even today I still struggle for it and yet I spend my time to save Lucy, I always act strong so that my weakness wouldn't show, but why is it around Lucy I can be vulnerable and stronger at the same time? Since when do I become like that? I do realize that her kindness teach me something, like I can get stronger. It's not like I'm dense, or even worse, dull… well okay I admit it, I'm kinda dense, but I do realize about love, Erza is desperately sad when Jellal leaves because the royal army take him, that's because she love him right? That's why I interfere because I don't want Erza to get sad, and I do realize about Juvia being obsessed and crazy about Gray, not that I want that kind of love, but why do people always get miserable over one thing: love. Erza is miserable without Jellal, or so, and Gray is pretty much miserable with Juvia being all around him, but I guess it's miserable too for Juvia and Jellal right? Juvia doesn't get Gray's love and Jellal, well we all know, Jellal and Erza is the new Romeo and Juliet. I still feel bad for Erza though, everyone always overestimating about Erza being strong, including me, like "You're so strong Erza! Fight me!" but in the end she's vulnerable like any of us, it's such a shame for Erza and Jellal to part, I wish they could go back to the start. I sighed.

GAAAAAH I'm tired, I'm spinning in my thoughts and it's making me tired, I rarely use my brain you know, I only use an 'attack'. But I ended up in front of Lucy's apartment, I sighed, maybe a visit would never hurt. WRONG!

"Happy!" I found him yawned on Lucy's bed. "What are you doing here?" I asked surprise, "and what are you doing here? Barging in without knocking?" Lucy voice is so stern geez. "So does Happy" I retorted. "He's a cat" she answered simply. "So?" I seriously don't know what to say. "I thought you used to having me and Happy barging in" I stated simply, making my way to Happy, sitting next to him. "What are you doing?" she asked, again sternly. "Um," I paused, "sitting" I continued. She sighed, cynically, "I'm aware of that" she scoffed, "I mean what both of you doing here in the first place?" She asked again, geez, when will she drop it about me and Happy being in her room? Isn't a simple 'we want to visit you' is enough? Not for her. "I came for Happy" lied, I don't even know what I'm doing here. She avert her eyes to Happy, demanding for answer, "I'm waiting for Natsu!" my exceed said happily while jumping, well at least he's saying the truth. "Well, since now both of you already reunite" she paused looking at both of us, "why don't you both leave? Like right now?" now she's scary… she said it straight and demanding, and compulsive like Erza always been. "Someone is in bitchy mood today," I whispered to Happy as he nodded in agreement while grinning. "Stop it! I can hear you!" now she's definitely in bitchy mood. "But Luuuucyyy I have a mission for us!" Happy said in excitement, "I don't wanna go for a misson, especially with both of you" she scoffed, is she always this arrogant and unpleasant? "Why… I thought we're a team" Happy said sadly. "Don't worry Happy maybe she have her reason" I calmed him down. "You're just having your monthly right Lucy?" I asked cheerfully looking up to her, only to find her looking down straight to her feet, with her bangs covering her face. "Come on Lucy, we can cheer you up!" Happy added, we're both grinning widely. "Just leave please," she said slowly, she said it more like asking a favor than demanding us to leave. "Whyyyy?" Happy asked again. "Hey, what's wrong Luce?" I asked, concern, making my way to her, I try to brush her hair out of her face but she slapped my hand. "I'm fine" she said, short and tense. "You don't look fine" I pointed out like hell I believe that lie, getting annoyed by her behavior, seriously she's being unreasonable now. "Then stop looking" she shot up her head so her eyes meet mine, her voice is harsh and so her eyes look sad and angry at the same time. "Why are you so sad?" I asked slowly, she didn't say a thing for a second, and she slapped me… in the face, I'm not joking, I'm serious, she slapped me in the fucking face! What the hell was that for? Is it really necessary Lucy? "Don't talk to me like you know me! Or care about me! From now on I don't want to see your face ever again!" she screamed, literally! With my dragon hearing I can be deaf by now, but she said it so bitterly that makes my heart go shrink, like there's a hollow to it. Plus, she's crying. Ain't that a surprise? "Lucy…" Happy said behind me, the sadness in his voice is so obvious. "Come on Happy, we should go" I said after looking once again at Lucy, I can't handle women who cry, not that much of women cry around me, especially Erza, duh. "We're leaving?" Happy asked, maybe he wants to stay, but not me, I am genuinely seriously annoyed by Lucy right now. "If you want to stay that's fine, I'm leaving" I muttered as I walk to the door, but knowing that Happy following behind me. I walked, and walked and walked, for a couple of minutes with Happy flying next to me, neither of us say anything, and yet it's still so normal between us, considering what happens before us. As I realized, my walk leads me nowhere and I stopped abruptly, I sighed and scream, literally scream.

"GAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed so loud, gaining attention from the crowd, "Natsu…" Happy said my name and yet I didn't answer. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER!" I screamed at Happy. "I always knew she's weird, but does she really need to slap me? God!" I sighed in aggravation. Geez, why am I so frustrated? She always hit me heck, she even kick me, but why just with one slap from her, I can feel the sting until now, what is wrong with her? What is wrong with me? WHAT IS WRONG WITH US? What's going on between us exactly? Geez Lucy, at least when Erza beat me up it doesn't sting for like an hour. "Hey, Happy, is my cheek red?" I point to my right cheek, he nodded, "You look ridiculous! She really slap you hard" he giggled. "Thanks to Lucy!" I scoffed. "He haaaateeessss youuu" he cover his mouth in a giggle. "Shut up!" I yelled. "Why am I so frustrated Happy?" I asked, seriously. "Because she hates you, isn't that obvious?" he talks like an expert at this stuff. "I didn't do anything wrong" I explained, "but you always do something wrong" he added, and I sighed in defeat, "well I guess you're right" I sighed again. "You should apologize! Girls love it when boys realized what they do wrong and apologize" now I'm getting annoyed with Happy. "You act like you already get Charla" I mocked him in annoyance, "HEY! That's hurt! She said no when I gave her a fish, she usually just ignored me! Things are getting pretty serious" he explained. "At least she doesn't hate me" Happy said all giggly while looking directly at me with his mocking big wide eyes. "Charla hates you!" I replied, "no she's not" he still have those mischievous smile, "YES SHE IS!" I yelled.

"She's not"

"She is"

"No"

"Yes"

"I said no"

"Would you please quit it and accept the fact that she hates you?"

"Maybe you're the one who need to accept the fact that Lucy hates you"

"GAAAAH THAT'S IT! HAPPY! YOU'RE NOT GETTING DINNER!" I yelled for like a thousand times. "Mira always give me food" he laughed devilishly and ran to the guild, and so I chase after him. He's not getting away with it. Come to think of it, Happy said girls love it when boys realize what they do wrong and apologize, but actually I don't know what I do wrong.

* * *

"Why are you so sad?" he asked.

I kept quiet as I stare to the ground and I just realized… to that question, I don't have an answer. I don't know if I'm sad or angry or just confused, but there's something in me that is telling me that I wish Natsu would get out of my life, but at the same time, I want him to stay the same. But I snapped, I slapped him, I don't know why, and I don't know why I said that I never want to see his face again when he's the only person that I can always run into.

I'm sorry Natsu. But the current me cannot deal with you right now. Maybe I'm the one who's confused about all this stuff, with having this kind of feelings towards you, maybe I don't know what to do, and I don't know what to say, you always act so carelessly and carefree and … and I'm here just lost in confusion. How come I stuck in this kind of situation? I never thought I would get into a serious fight with Natsu.

* * *

It's been 10 straight days after Lucy slapped me, and yet she doesn't say a thing about it, even sorry. At first I'm annoyed at her, acting so normal, coming to the guild and act like "Oh, I'm hungry Mira," and chat to Levy and else, and I'm sitting there waiting for her sorry and after ten days I just don't care anymore…I'm more interested in why the hell she hates me? "Natsu, I wanna ask you some questions" Erza said beside me. "What? In the morning? I hate question Erza" I whined but she doesn't budged anyway, well figured. "Why it seems that you don't talk that much with Lucy?" she asked and Gray nodded beside her. "Huh? I do talk to her" yeah well apparently even though Lucy hates me and doesn't want to see my face again, she just can't avoid me, I'm everywhere duh, I'm like the strongest and irresistible man ever existed. God, since when I become a narcissist? "Not that much" Gray pointed out. "And she usually sit with us!" Erza being compulsive again… geez I'm going to get a beating from her soon. I sighed while I gritted my teeth, will everyone stop bothering me with the words "Lucy" ? geez, she's everywhere. "She hates me, you guys happy with that?" I looked at both of them. "You guys have a fight?" Erza asked again to make sure. "It's rare for you guys to fight" Gray added, "You're being stupid again?" Erza asked. "Why are you so stupid?" Now they just giving me a bunch of question. "I've been asking the same question to myself," I scoffed, "and why you think that we have a fight because of me?" I asked at both of them. "Because you're a troublemaker, isn't that obvious" now is Erza turn to be a bitch… "Will you guys quit it, she slapped me first and tell me she doesn't want to see me again, and I didn't do anything wrong, its' her fault by default" I looked at them annoyed, they kept quiet, just me getting a beating from Erza. Geez, is Erza always this strong or she just annoyed with me?

"Don't look so sullen! Remember tomorrow it's that time of year again" Mira said cheerfully while giving Gray the drink he ordered. Why is she always look so cheerful? Gah, everything is irritating to me right now. "Oh yeah you're right" Erza said nodding. "I can't wait to beat the hell out of Lyon" Gray said in excitement. Tomorrow is that time of the year again, when we have a sparring with Lamia Scale, the people of Fiore always watch, and tomorrow most of the people in Magnolia will be excited, heck, they'll be thrilled because this year we held the sparring at Magnolia. It's been the third year we've been doing this, and so far it's fun and rush my adrenaline. I'll beat that old man Jura if I can, after Laxus beat him in the grand magic games, it makes me want to beat him too, hell I'm so thrilled for tomorrow! I do wonder what we have to do for tomorrow? Last year we have a swimming competition, and the first year of sparring is only a magic battle, what will we have for this year? Guess I'll find out tomorrow.

In the afternoon the bell of Magnolia rang so loudly which only mean one thing… GILDARTS IS BACKKKK! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SUCH A PARTY TONIGHTT! AHH I MISS HIM SO BAD I BET I CAN BEAT THE HELL OUT OF HIM NOW! WITH HIM TOMORROW IT'S DEFINITELY A WIN WIN FOR US IN THE SPARRING!

* * *

This guild just doesn't know when to stop. It is a festive guild to begin with, but tonight they actually gone overboard. I actually underestimated them at having a party, even Happy is drunk! I never know it before that cat could get drunk! But it's not a surprised again when even Levy get drunk… Cana having a drinking competition, no surprise in that, Erza is swinging her sword there and there scaring everyone and actually half of the people laugh at it, normal Erza would be pissed, but for tonight she's doesn't even know herself, she even ex-quipped to her seduction armor, even Gray is naked and no one is complaining about that! Geez, isn't there a single person who is sober here? Beside me? Of course the reason we're partying is because Gildarts is back, and he even lay on the floor… but I don't feel like partying, I don't know why. I have the urge to talk to Natsu, but it seems he's different now, and he seems to accepted the fact that I hate him, but I don't know, things are just downhill for me, geez and everyone keep telling me I'll get the silver linings to it, but when? Natsu will always be like that, a dense dragon boy.

I'm just walking around the guild, I was thinking about going home when suddenly a strong arm grabbed me inside a closet, which is Natsu. Can this night go any worse? "You've been avoiding me" he slurred. "Do I need to remind you the reason to that?" I hissed. "But you don't have to avoid me, you used to like me" he said, murmuring. Actually to that I can feel my cheeks getting warmer, but then I quickly shook it off, "I only like good boys" I smirked. "But I am" he insisted and leaning his face closer to mine, with a door behind my back, I stopped, I have nowhere to go, nice Lucy! "No," I pushed his bare chest, is his body always this good? With his messy hair and his bangs doesn't go up anymore, it's down and I quite like it, "you're drunk" I sighed as I open the door, letting him fall, and I walked outside leaving him lying on the floor. Even if I like him, I certainly don't like the drunk Natsu. He's been trying to kiss me, and he's drunk, like hell I would fall for that.

It's 11 in the morning and yet when I come to the guild no one is awake, and no one is sober. No wonder to that. "GUYSSS WHAT ARE YOU DOINGGGG! THE SPARRING STARTS IN 30 MINUTES!" I yelled, and yet there's no answer, not that I expecting one. Everything and everyone is such a mess, Natsu on the floor with the others, Master looks like he's dying, is Wendy allowed to get drunk? Gildarts hair is tied up to a ponytail, Erza is sleeping on the table, Gray doesn't wear clothes with Juvia hugging his leg, and even Mira is drunk… now it's official that I'm the only one who is sober. "Mira!" I shake her off, and no respond. "MIRAAAAAAA!" I screamed as loud as I can directly to her ear. She opened her left eye and looked at me, "what Lucy?" she asked slowly getting up. "The sparring starts in 30 minutes" I said. "But," she said again looking around… this can't even called a guild anymore, "what…is happening? Is someone attacking us?" she stood up and flinched her eyes, "why am I so dizzy" I sighed, "everyone is drunk because of last night party" I explained, "but we have to go to the sparring" I added. Mira looked at me, blankly, as she rush to the bar and grab an air horn… and thank god I already covered my ears.

"WHY ARE WE RUNNING?" I screamed.

"WE'RE LATE!" Gray shouted. "THERE'S NO REASON TO COMPLAIN" Laxus screamed at me. "BUT WHY EVERYONE IS SCREAMING" I yelled again. "YOU STARTED IT BASTARD!" Gray shout again. "WHY AM I SO DIZZY!" I screamed in despair. With all of the people from the guild, we were running, heading to Magnolia park, "WE ALL ARE NATSU! NOW WOULD YOU SHUT UP" Oh shit Erza snapped… even though I can't remember anything from last night and don't know what am I doing now, I still do completely aware to watch out for Erza's wrath. "Apparently we got a bit over the top last night" Mira said while we're running, she said it with a slight grin like it doesn't affect us any at all…but looked at us now… we're a total wreck.

"Thank god we make it!" Master said, and quickly head towards Obaba the master of Lamia Scale. "Erza, I can't fight, I feel sick, my throat is dry" I whined, "No more whining!" she punch me, but soon she's the one who is having a throw up… I just can't believe it, that on the Fairy Tail side people are so sullen looking… so tired and sick and just want to throw up and sleep at home, Mira even prepared a lot of bucket…. God! Look at Lamia Scale side… it's so clean and neat and the people looks so fresh and new… while us? Ugh, it makes me want to throw up again.

Master came back, even him can't walk properly. "We're having a football match for this year" he said, tired in his voice. "whaaa…. I feel like I'm dying already" I whined again and again, "can we do it the next day" Gray suggested. "Sadly no," Master sighed, I bet even him want to rest so badly. "Now for the team" he paused like he's about to throw up, "Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Erza, Laxus, Juvia, Cana, Jet, Bickslow, Elfman, Lily, and Gildarts" he sighed and quickly sat on a bench. "Gildarts is joining? We can win this!" suddenly I feel excited, yeah we totally going to win this.

I was wrong… this is bad Fairy Tail is losing badly… the current score is 4-0… geez, we're a mess… with Freid trap the ball in his runes so that Lamia can't touch it, but Freid we're your teammate can't touch it either, at least make the spell right, god is people who's having a hangover always this pain in the ass? Gildarts keep using his crash magic that turns the ball into a million pieces, Erza always seems like she's about to kill someone by pointing her swords, thank god Mira doesn't participate, she would snap and turn into a demon and kill all of us. "I can't do this…" Gray said desperate, even him is having a hard time to stand still…thank god there's a half time in football "It's too much of a burden" Gajeel said sulking, "I agree with him" I hiccup. "Erza almost killed me…" Laxus murmured, "You almost electrified all of us!" Erza retorted, "I don't know… I can't control it" Laxus respond. Cana keeps throwing up on the field, ball keeps penetrate Juvia body just because she's made of water, Elfman keep chanting about being a man which doesn't have anything to do with football, we keep getting cornered and getting beaten and everything is a mess. "YOU BRATSSSSSS GO WIN THIS SO THAT WE CAN REST PEACEFULLY! IF YOU LOSE YOU'LL GET MY PUNISHMENT" Suddenly Master screamed, well we all know his kind of punishment, and NONE of us I mean NONE AT ALL want to have that… so we have to kill this last second half.

"What the hell happened?" Gray asked as we enter back the guild… "I don't know… I think we won…" I murmured feeling sleepy already. "We won that's right  
Laxus said beside me. "Thank god no punishment" Erza continued… and the next thing I knew I drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Hmm" someone is on my bed… I heard that right… it must be Natsu who else? but I though he sleep earlier at the guild? I quickly grab my cover and remove it, "NATSU!" I screamed, and he open his eyes, still half lidded, "Hmm Lucy, be quiet, I'm sleepy" he curled his lips. "OUUUUTTTT!" I screamed again, "Don't want to" he tossed his body around and ignoring me, "then I'm out!" I stomp my foot and slammed my door, as loud as I can, I don't know why I'm pissed at him I JUST DON'T KNOW OKAY! I don't know why I'm so frustrated at seeing him while actually I kinda miss him, then why, oh god Lucy why! While I'm busy with my mind the next thing I knew I ended up at Sakura Tree, it's blossoming so, I guess I would be fine sitting around here, but I know Natsu is following me, I can even sense him, "Lucyyy waiitt" I turned around seeing him walking towards me and so I ran but he keeps chasing me, I ran as fast as I could, I don't know, I don't get the fuck why there are tears in my eyes right now, and why I can't outrun him WHYYYY "LUCY!" he grabbed my wrist and turn me around "why you ran?" he asked slowly looking at me, with my freaking tearful eyes, I'm so embarrassed at this moment. "You smell, and I still hate you remember" I spat. "And I like your smell, you smell like vanilla" he grinned. "You smell like alcohol" and his grinned quickly drop into a frown. "Why do you hate me in the first place? If I recall I've done nothing wrong" he said slowly gripping his arms tighter, mainly because I've been trying to let go from Natsu's grip "Why do you care anyway the last thing I knew you didn't like me that much" now my throat is dry, "what are you talking about?" he keeps asking, his eyes is dead serious and demanding me for an answer, I guess there's no point in me for hiding it again right?

"I hate you because I can't hate you" I sob, "what is that supposed to mean?" he looked at me in pure confusion. "I hate that grinned you always show me when I'm feeling sad, I hate that you and Happy always there for me, I hate that you're always the one who saved me, and I hate it why I should listen to you and Gray talked about me about you're not in love with me and I hate it that I think about what you said to gray like everyday because I hate it that I'm falling for you, but I just can't hate you can I?" now I'm literally crying. To my shock… he kept quiet, "now would be the time you said something" I break the silence between us. "I'm sorry" after hearing that my heart sunk as I looked down at our feet. "I guess I love you…" he paused, and I scoffed, "you guess?" then he continue, "I knew it the minute I met you… I'm sorry it took me so long to realize… I guess I just got stuck" he said slowly and raised my face with his fingers, pressing his foreheads to mine, "On a scale from one to ten how much you're in love with me?" I hit his chest but he doesn't move, he still pressing his forehead to mine and looking straight into my eyes with such compassion. "It's not the respond I hope, but I guess I don't need a scale, I love you and that's it" he chuckled lightly and grinned at me, but I keep hitting his chest sternly, "would you stop that," he laugh taking my arms, "I've been wanting to do this for a long time, just shut your eyes" and so I did, because I guess I've been hypnotized by Natsu… as I closed my eyes I can feel his hot breath getting closer to me, his lips brushed slightly against mine and so he finally kiss me, without tongue but he kissed me so softly and so sweetly that I can't even describe it any further, that's how good it was.

* * *

I'm sorry if i rush the story hehe and i don't use that much character but yeah this is natsu and lucy fanfic afterall

review!xx


End file.
